


I'm a NOBODY

by allergicgemini



Category: SHINee
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Romance, SHINee - Freeform, Trainee, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allergicgemini/pseuds/allergicgemini
Summary: Y/N works in SM Ent as a backup dancer and her life feels like a total nightmare. Then she meets Kibum, they don't understand each other very well, but soon they become more than just friends.
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	I'm a NOBODY

Why was she not good enough? Why was he so rude to her? What has she done to deserve such bitter treatment?

Y/N worked in Sm Ent as a backup dancer. And she had to meet her abusive ex-boyfriend everyday. He kept calling her names and bullying her. But what could she do? She was nothing. Being the only white dancer in the building, she had to do more than her best to keep her current position. And his mean behavior made it much more harder.

She was walking down the hall to eat something for lunch in the cafeteria when she heard a beautiful melody from the dancing studio on the right side of the hall. She cautiously leaned on the glass window to see which artist was practising right now. But she couldn't see anyone. Suddenly a black mop of hair and two curious eyes appeared right in front of her. She screamed and fell backwards in the process. The person walked out of the studio hurriedly and started bowing rapidly.

_"미안해요 (Sorry),"_ he kept apologizing.

_"It's okay, don't worry,"_ she just brushed off the dust from her jeans and wanted to go away but he wouldn't let her go.

_"제발, 가지마(Please, don't go),"_ he was dragging her inside the studio.

She didn't know what he was intending to do, but she didn't really mind. She has seen him two or three times on TV, but her boyfriend always switched it off. What was his problem?

_"Practise with me. Dance partner,"_ he pleaded.

_"네(Yes),"_ she bowed quite a bit excitedly.

She learnt all the moves in an hour, then she had to leave for another dance practise. The one with her ex.

* * *

_"Pay attention, bitch,"_ her ex-boyfriend slapped her hard when they were learning the choreography.

_"I am,"_ she quietly whispered.

_"Then act like it,"_ he gave her a death glare.

She was trying not to do any mistakes but her mind kept going back to the mysterious guy whom she gave a nickname Egg. His hair was cut really short and his complexion was without a blemish. He was glowing like an egg. She made another mistake and squinted when her ex was about to slap her hard again.

_"하지마!!!(Stop!!!)"_ the short haired man rushed to the studio with shock on his pale face.

_"What the hell do you think you are doing? Get lost, fucker,"_ her ex tried to push Mr. Egg.

But he hadn't moved at all. He just stood there with an agry expression.

_"Hey, Y/N, You're fired from this dance practice. And don't forget to take your boyfriend with you when you're leaving,"_ the main choreographer sternly said.


End file.
